A Fallen Shadow Ascends
by Sawyer's girl9
Summary: Set after Eldest: Galbatorix/Eragon and Eragon/Murtagh As Galbatorix's prisoner, Eragon realises the truth about everything... Slash, incest and bad behavior- naughty! don't like it don't read it! hehehe...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Fortress

WARNING! This fan fiction contains incest and sexual scenes- not for the faint-hearted! Slash- Galbatorix/ Eragon, and definite Eragon/Murtagh. Don't like it? Tough, don't read it! It is set directly after the battle of the burning plains in _Eldest_. Compliments and characters to Christopher Paolini- consider Eragon/Murtagh! Thanks for reading- what the hell, read on and see what you think!

'Saphira! Can you see anything?' Eragon called with his mind, to his circling sapphire dragon up above.

It was almost midnight, and they had been searching for hours- Eragon from the ground, Saphira above it.

Seven months after the Battle of the Burning Plains and the Varden were desperately searching for the new whereabouts of King Galbatorix since he had fled Uru'baen. It was likely that he had used magic to blend his new territory into the environment, so as not to be recognised by his numerous enemies. But it wasn't just Galbatorix they sought. The king still owned the last dragon egg- and the last chance to recreate the dragons. Saphira was the only female dragon in existence and therefore very important indeed.

'Eragon! Eragon! I see it! I'll fly down and show you!' Saphira said excitedly.

Once in flight above the treetops, Eragon could see a shimmery force, almost completely invisible to the naked eye- but not to a dragon's and its Rider's eyes. It encircled a medium-sized fortress with many armed patrolling guards. Only one window glowed with magical devilish-red light: king Galbatorix's rooms.

Saphira tactfully flew lower so Eragon could figure out how to get in. as they passed the force field again, Eragon poked his hand through safely and concurred that they could pass through easily. Saphira picked out a conspicuous wide lawn and landed quietly.

Eragon hopped off, his bow and arrow ready strung and a replacement blade sharp. A resounding shout warned him of the danger. Instantly, he was surrounded.

But they wouldn't give up without a fight. Saphira roasted them with her fiery breath, Eragon massacring mercilessly with magic, bow and sword. They raced past hoards of Urgals, forcing themselves through to Galbatorix's rooms. But it was not to be.

"STOP!" a voice, evil and full of darkness, ordered. Eragon stopped in his tracks, spellbound to the earth. Saphira whirled around viciously to protect him and was encased like quicksand by the same spell. No-one could do that to both a full-size dragon and a Rider, no-one but-

"Galbatorix." Eragon spat.

The king was deathly pale, tall, thin and cold, dressed in crimson and gold robes, his creeping long fingers curled around a silver sword with a ruby in its pommel.

"Well, I never suspected you to join me. Won't the Varden be devastated by your deaths!" he cackled, high and malevolent.

Eragon struggled against the dark magic desperately, using every word in the Ancient Language he knew, as both a curse and to release himself. The king snapped his fingers.

"A nice freezing dungeon should do them both good, I think. And call my servant. Maybe he'll change his mind tonight. I need some amusement before bed."

The spell was released, but not before Galbatorix had vanished and Eragon had been sufficiently chained up. Saphira was restrained by imaginative threats to her Rider, letting her enemies shackle her too, like a dog.

Once Eragon was in a single dirty cell, and Saphira far away, he was left alone. He sat in a muddy puddle, trailing stiff manacles. Staring into the scummy water, he looked at the disgruntled, blonde-haired, sapphire-eyed boy that was his reflection. They had knocked him up a little earlier, and a few scars now flecked his face. He'd took the punishment, shamed that he couldn't retaliate.

He splashed the puddle angrily, huddling up with his knees. How dare they treat a Rider this way! And his precious dragon, the last female! Galbatorix would not get away with this.

Two hours later, and Eragon's cell door slid open, revealing a dark figure.

"Eragon."

He looked up, and familiarity flooded back to him with that one word. Memories and sudden realisation from long ago, tumbles of feelings- anger, hate, distrust, and lust. The tangled, spiky brown hair, matched with enchanting green eyes and strong face hiding all his troubles and his past so bravely.

Eragon's brother, Murtagh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Murtagh

WARNING! This fan fiction contains incest and sexual scenes- not for the faint-hearted! Slash- Galbatorix/ Eragon, and definite Eragon/Murtagh. Don't like it? Tough, don't read it! It is set directly after the battle of the burning plains in _Eldest_. Compliments and characters to Christopher Paolini- consider Eragon/Murtagh! Thanks for reading- what the hell, read on and see what you think!

He wore leather trousers, leather greaves and a tough metallic tunic. His face had a serious kind of handsome; dark, dangerous and supposedly Eragon's brother- the new Rider of Galbatorix.

"Murtagh? That can't be!" Eragon whispered, tugging his chains, desperate to discover who the person was.

The elder brother strode into the cell, slamming it shut with magic. He stood darkly before speaking.

"Eragon. The prisoner. I told you it is impossible to resist Galbatorix. You should listen to your brother."

Eragon stared. Murtagh was no longer the boy he had travelled to the Varden with, who he had fought a variety of creatures with, whose companionship he had cherished in times of great need. The man who he had duelled with, and lost to, on the Burning Plains had grown ever stronger and greater.

"Murtagh, you cannot be my brother."

He laughed, not a cackle like Galbatorix, but a deep, rich and wholesome laugh.

"What, Rider? Am I not good enough to be of your blood?"

Eragon sighed, shrinking into the corner.

"You're never too good for me." he blurted out, his eyes on Murtagh's impressive bulge in his trousers.

Murtagh raised his eyebrows. "Eyes up here. I have orders for you. The king requested you in his room. We're leaving, brother."

Eragon launched himself at Murtagh in rage. Instead of striking him, he accidentally bumped onto Murtagh's face- and fell against his lips, brushing them with a light kiss. Fireworks and peculiar happiness erupted in Eragon's chest, but he was shocked at how weatherworn and coarse Murtagh's lips were. He was yanked back by his chains, and the older Rider wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Murtagh's eyes were cold and confused all at once.

Eragon blushed under his gaze.

"Eragon, what was that?"

"I'm sorry," Eragon muttered, although he wasn't, he was actually thrilled. "But I hate that you keep calling me 'brother'- I could never be your kin."

"So, you kiss me? You must control yourself."

Eragon purposefully couldn't bring himself to look at those bewitching eyes.

"Come, 'brother'." Murtagh said, grinning wildly. He released Eragon and pushed him out of the cell, all of the way to Galbatorix's rooms. Eragon didn't trust himself to speak, instead guiltily enjoying Murtagh's rough hands on his own, fervently hopeful that Saphira would not be able to hear his thoughts.

Once they reached Galbatorix's quarters, Murtagh pushed him in and left, hesitantly locking the door. Eragon sprawled on the floor, taking in the ordinary and boring furnishings. Galbatorix himself stood in the midst of it, his pale and powerful body covered by a robe. He was dripping from his bath and beckoned Eragon with slender, creeping fingers.

"What do you want, Galbatorix? I will not join you. If we are to duel, shouldn't you be appropriately dressed?"

The king raised his head and showed a yellow grin at the young Rider in a perverse way. Eragon hated how he eyed up his body like a tasty scrap of meat, looking at his ragged clothes as if they were not there. Eragon tried to cover himself as best as he could.

"Eragon, come over here and honour your king with a strip."

Eragon backed away in horror, blinking as he tried to escape the king's smooth voice. It was just as Murtagh had said- irresistible and impossible to get away from.

"You mean you want me to-to-"

"Come on, hurry up. What do you think I've been keeping Murtagh for? Only, that kid doesn't let anyone into bed with him. Too defensive. Come and strip for me, or I will chop off your dragon's legs one by one."

Shaking at the thought of presenting his own body to Galbatorix in a sexual way, Eragon desperately searched for a weapon. When none were apparent, he realised he had no choice. His magic was nothing compared to the king. He slowly crawled over to Galbatorix's feet. Eragon stood up whilst the repulsive old man sunk into his bed to watch him.

Pretending that Galbatorix was anyone else, Eragon slid a hand down his own body, emphasising every muscle. He slinked down to his toes, sticking his well-formed ass out and kicking off his boots.

Very gently, he eased off his tunic, whirling it around his head playfully, allowing the king to enjoy his perfect abs and strong upper body, courtesy of Vanir's duels. Eragon trembled, unwilling to release his manhood for the dirty old man.

Galbatorix realised the boy's apprehension and softened.

"Boy, open the balcony doors." he ordered.

Continued in chapter 3! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Eragon's Inheritance

WARNING! This fan fiction contains incest and sexual scenes- not for the faint-hearted! Slash- Galbatorix/ Eragon, and definite Eragon/Murtagh. Don't like it? Tough, don't read it! It is set directly after the battle of the burning plains in _Eldest_. Compliments and characters to Christopher Paolini- consider Eragon/Murtagh! Thanks for reading- what the hell, read on and see what you think!

The half-naked Rider was reluctant but did as he was told. 'I sure hope Saphira will be okay. I am surrendering everything for her life!'

Suddenly, from behind, the older man's thin and deathly white fingers wrapped themselves around Eragon's tight chest. Immediately, he tried to pull away, but the wandering hands held him fast. A ghastly smell wafted around his nostrils and he realised it was the king's breath.

Holding his breath, Galbatorix leaned heavily into the boy for a kiss. Eragon's eyes popped but he gradually relaxed as he felt the gentleness of the elder's cracked lips moving against his own. A queer tug pulled at his groin. Strangely, crazily, he was _enjoying_ this. He shouldn't, _couldn't _enjoy this. It wasn't that he didn't know he wasn't straight- he'd known that he'd been- different - ever since he had clapped eyes on Murtagh. But for a male, an older male and such a enemy at that, to make such a bold move was exhilarating.

Slightly wistful that his first hadn't been Murtagh, he let go of all his worries and simply kissed Galbatorix back.

The sensation of the king's tongue playing upon his lips made him moan with lust, earning a smirk from his partner. All too willingly, he allowed entrance into his mouth, his own tongue snaking daringly into Galbatorix's. It tasted of old toothpaste (I can only imagine- ew.)

Still attached at the mouth, Galbatorix's thin hands curved delicately over Eragon's chest, stroking the taut skin. At the very touch, Eragon groaned again and turned back to face Galbatorix, pushing him against a bedpost. This time, the king murmured into Eragon's mouth, loving the feeling of the erect post against his buttocks. Eragon pulled away for air, gasping and gazing joyfully into the king's wild, grey eyes.

Hands churned together and undid Eragon's belt, but not his trousers just yet.

"Wait, wait-" Eragon protested as Galbatorix started to undo the leather pants, looking at the Rider curiously. Eragon dropped his gaze as he felt a blush rising. Galbatorix continued to stare, his heart, brain and testosterone desperate to keep going.

"Your first time?" Galbatorix asked roughly, with a soft, encouraging kiss.

Eragon looked back indignantly. "No! Arya was! And boy, was it good. But for a male, a man- It's my first time with a guy, okay?"

Galbatorix took Eragon's well-moulded face and kissed him powerfully, kissing him more than he'd done previously, as if-

"I love you." he told the weak boy, and Eragon knew he meant it with every fibre of his being. Eragon blinked confusedly.

"I always have done. Did you never realise how desperately I searched for you, how hard I tried to punish you for being away? I scryed you daily. And I've never personally attempted to harm you."

Eragon remembered Roran saying something about a colossal reward. He was right. He had tried to find him. But then he also remembered Garrow's and Brom's deaths- the very thought brought old tears flooding back.

He shoved away Galbatorix angrily, reaching for Za'roc- then realised Murtagh had reclaimed it on the Burning Plains.

"Eragon? What- why?"

"You were the one who killed Garrow and-and Brom! How could you love me if you broke my heart with loss already?!" Eragon yelled, determined to kill the man who had stolen away his most loved family and friends.

Galbatorix stood helpless, and sighed.

"And you know what? I didn't. My servants overdid your punishment and I hate myself for it. As for Brom, well, you need to know the truth. He was-was your father. Selena and Brom had always been close. Why else would he remain in Carvahall, but to care for his only son and Rider?"

Eragon fell to the floor as his legs gave way. Shock and joy pumped through him. Brom! The old storyteller, Rider and friend! His _father_? What about Morzan?

He voiced his concern and Galbatorix gave him a cold look.

"Morzan is NOT your father. Selena is your mother, and she had Murtagh with Morzan, which makes you half-brothers. My dedication to my loyal friend, Morzan, is strong, and so I had to order Brom's death, for being with Selena. I am sorry."

"Now, returning to business…" he grinned and cast aside his robe, revealing a fully naked Galbatorix.

OMG! Continued in chapter 4! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Galbatorix Falls

WARNING! This fan fiction contains incest and sexual scenes- not for the faint-hearted! Slash- Galbatorix/ Eragon, and definite Eragon/Murtagh. Don't like it? Tough, don't read it! It is set directly after the battle of the burning plains in _Eldest_. Compliments and characters to Christopher Paolini- consider Eragon/Murtagh! Thanks for reading- what the hell, read on and see what you think!

Aside with shock, double shock, at discovering his sire, and also seeing his enemy bare, Eragon got to his feet, admiring the almost carved image of Galbatorix. It truly was extraordinary, however insane. His chest wasn't perfectly fit, with a little stomach on him, but covered in curly grey hair, winding down to the dip between his legs. And the next sight took Eragon's breath away. The king was exactly small, in the anatomical department. He was big, for a man of his age and fitness. Eragon stared dumbly at him before rushing over and planting fields of kisses all over his neck.

Galbatorix moaned as Eragon created a love-bite - proving that he didn't mind sharing the moment and that he wanted to go further.

"J-just go slow. I want t-to enjoy it." Eragon panted, and felt both his and his lover's hands desperately fumbling to strip him of his trousers. And they were off, both Eragon's pants and the pair's lust.

They fell onto the king's bed, snuggling, kissing, biting and feeling. The heat of the moment urged their privates closer, making them gasp. Galbatorix rolled over so he was atop the boy, and suddenly pressed his manhood over the other's.

"G-Galbatorix, inside me… get inside me. Now." Eragon whispered, hooking his legs around the king, feeling multiple tremors of desire overcoming him. Just as Galbatorix was about to penetrate him, the door opened. The lovers looked up, shocked, and accidentally, Galbatorix slipped fully into Eragon. Eragon screamed hotly, with both pain and passion, his eyes jammed shut.

He heard the drawing of a sword, a deafening roar and the sudden swish before- Eragon opened his eyes. Galbatorix still lay heavily on him, his manhood inside Eragon, but he was missing…his head. Standing over the dead man and Eragon was Murtagh.

Shortest chapter, but the most intriguing one. Continued in chapter 5!

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Realisation

WARNING! This fan fiction contains incest and sexual scenes- not for the faint-hearted! Slash- Galbatorix/ Eragon, and definite Eragon/Murtagh. Don't like it? Tough, don't read it! It is set directly after the battle of the burning plains in _Eldest_. Compliments and characters to Christopher Paolini- consider Eragon/Murtagh! Thanks for reading- what the hell, read on and see what you think!

His face full of uncontrollable rage and ferocity, his breathing fast and his jaw clenched. He wielded Za'roc in his right fist, crimson substance dripping off it. It did not stain the blade, as any Rider's blade did not. But Murtagh held it with a dignified and majestic kind of power. His brown fringe dripped with perspiration and anger. He'd never looked so desirable or handsome.

Yet Eragon shrank away from him bashfully, ashamed at his nakedness. Murtagh narrowed his eyes, kicking Galbatorix's corpse off his brother in disgust, releasing his manhood from Eragon roughly. Murtagh reached for Eragon's clothes and tossed them to him. He stalked out, sheathing Za'roc.

Eragon gaped after him, slowly dressing himself and moving the dead king, his ex-lover away. A fleeting thought jumped to mind. His enemy, the Varden's enemy and all of Alagaesia's enemy was dead, defeated. Slaughtered in the first and final minutes of passion. Beheaded by-by- Murtagh. Murtagh had been the king's captive Rider- now he would be greeted with full pardoning and every possibility for a future. Better than Eragon, the traitor who had willingly made love to the murderous tyrant. He would be turned away, shunned for his disgrace.

Shaking these terrible thoughts away, he stood and left the room. It was morning, and Saphira had been freed, standing on the lawn with Thorn. Murtagh moved away from them, found a great oak tree and skilfully climbed it. He brooded in the highest branches, his body tucked up.

Eragon looked up into the tree and knew he had to say something. He climbed the tree too, uncomfortably sitting behind Murtagh on another branch.

"Murtagh…" Eragon began.

"Did he harm you?" Murtagh asked, still in his ignorant position, looking towards the horizon, not at his brother.

Eragon was shocked. Hadn't he been caught flaunting his new-found sexuality to an enemy? What did Murtagh care about his safety?

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Well, he raped you, didn't he?"

An unnerving silence followed. Murtagh sighed heavily, his jaw clenching again, his brow furrowed, his eyes cold. He stared around at Eragon harshly.

"It was your choice! Please don't tell me you didn't give in to him!"

Eragon realised that the truth would have to come out sooner or later.

"Yes, Murtagh. I did it willingly, although not at first. He persuaded me. I-I-"

"Enough. Since when did you realise you were-"

"Gay? But I'm not, Murtagh! Please don't ignore me! I'm bisexual, okay?" Eragon cried, clutching Murtagh's shoulder, his blonde hair spilling over his tearful blue eyes. Murtagh hesitated at the intimate touch, every muscle instinctively repelling the boy. Then he glanced at Eragon's honest face and reluctantly put an arm around him.

"It'll be okay, Eragon. Ssh." he soothed.

Eragon cuddled into his brother, sobbing.

"Murtagh, you were only protecting me weren't you? When you killed him?"

"Yes. I-I'm sorry, if I killed your l-lover." he murmured with difficulty.

Eragon bit his lip. "But, but, Murtagh, he wasn't the lover I wanted. It was you."

Shock. Continue to chapter 6 to see Murtagh's reaction! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Selfless

WARNING! This fan fiction contains incest and sexual scenes- not for the faint-hearted! Slash- Galbatorix/ Eragon, and definite Eragon/Murtagh. Don't like it? Tough, don't read it! It is set directly after the battle of the burning plains in _Eldest_. Compliments and characters to Christopher Paolini- consider Eragon/Murtagh! Thanks for reading- what the hell, read on and see what you think!

Murtagh shoved him away, drawing Za'roc to Eragon's throat, brown locks framing his angry eyes.

"Murtagh! Don't, no!" Eragon choked, fumbling for magic to protect himself. He took a unsteady step away from the blade and his feet slipped off the branch, crashing down through the tree, rushing to meet the ground. He lay sprawled on the wet earth, his blonde curls massing over his face. He didn't move.

Murtagh deftly swung himself down from the tree, calling Thorn and Saphira with both his mind and his voice.

"Eragon!" he yelled, dropping to his feet and sprinting to the boy's body. He felt for a pulse and found none. He thumped down on his chest, urging air into his brother. Seconds ticked passed, and taking a deep breath, Murtagh held back Eragon's limp head and breathed into his mouth.

Eragon lurched upwards, coughing. Murtagh leaned back, changed his mind, grabbed him there and then, and embraced him tightly.

"I'm sorry, dragon Rider. It was my fault, you nearly died because of me."

"No, Murtagh, you nearly killed me but then you saved me! Thank you!" And Eragon sealed his thanks with a kiss. Murtagh tugged away, feeling Eragon's tongue brace his lips, desperate for more. They broke away panting, Murtagh wiping his mouth with his arm, muttering curses to himself.

Eragon reached over to kiss him again but Murtagh blocked him.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" he shouted, cringing as Thorn and Saphira charged over, the earth trembling. He sheathed Za'roc, leapt onto Thorn and they soared off into the distance.

Saphira eyed Eragon apprehensively.

_What happened, little one? Didn't he just save your life?_

_Saphira, I don't understand! Why did he leave?_

_Did you do something?_

_I-I told him he was the lover I craved. Then I fell and he saved me. We kissed. _Eragon admitted shyly.

Saphira reared her great sapphire head, her jaws fixed in a curious way. She was smiling.

_What?_

_You love him, don't you? All this time, I've known, Eragon. You cannot keep secrets from me!_

_You- knew?_

_Yes. I also know that you love Arya. You're peculiar, little one, you like both males and females._

_Saphira! It is called 'bisexual'. And I don't __love__ Arya!_

_Aha! You only love Murtagh._

Eragon sighed. _I do. But why did he leave?_

_It probably shocked him or confused him. Let us follow them! _She said eagerly. She gestured to her back with her nose, and Eragon got on. They left Baen (my nickname for the king's hideout. By the way, all enemies, e.g Urgals, had left by now, deserting their fallen leader.) and followed Thorn's distant shape across the sky.

_Saphira!_

_What?_

_You like Thorn, don't you? That's why you're so eager!_

_Eragon. I don't have much choice. It's him or nothing. The king's dragon will be dead by now, as if I'd consider Shruikan as a mate! _she snorted.

Eragon realised she was right. Glaedr didn't wish to be her mate either.

_At least you like Thorn. It could be difficult with Murtagh else._

_I think you should talk to him first before you plan anything, Eragon. _She advised, straining her wings to keep up with the red Rider.

Suddenly, Thorn and Murtagh slowed, and descended. Saphira followed, sweeping through the trees. They landed on the opposite sides of a large field, and Eragon dismounted, striding over to Murtagh.

He stood defiant by Thorn's scaly side, Za'roc in his left hand, his stance one of those prepared to fight. Eragon approached him without weapons.

"Murtagh, what are you playing at? Why did you leave?"

Murtagh twisted Za'roc expertly. "Eragon. I was not a servant of Galbatorix."

"What?"

"I did not serve him. Did you never realise why I spared you?"

"Because I was your brother and friend?"

Murtagh laughed. "I suppose so! But also because I serve a powerful being, much more mighty and stronger then Galbatorix could ever be. I serve and owe allegiance to- a god."

HE SAID WHAT?! Chapter 7 might be a good option at this point! Please review! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Vroengard

WARNING! This fan fiction contains incest and sexual scenes- not for the faint-hearted! Slash- Galbatorix/ Eragon, and definite Eragon/Murtagh. Don't like it? Tough, don't read it! It is set directly after the battle of the burning plains in _Eldest_. Compliments and characters to Christopher Paolini- consider Eragon/Murtagh! Thanks for reading- what the hell, read on and see what you think!

Eragon spluttered with laughter. A fleeting look from Saphira silenced him. Murtagh observed him carefully, his expression guarded.

"A god, you say?"

"Dragon Rider, you have not been properly educated. If you come with me, I can promise you fulfilment, education- and the title of king of all Alagaesia."

"Murtagh, are you offering me a place alongside your god?"

"Indeed I am, Eragon Argetlam."

Eragon blinked in surprise. Murtagh had never called him that before, or any honourable name except Rider.

"I am afraid, Murtagh, that _you_ have been poorly educated. I never want the mantle of king, and I already have fulfilment. Brom was the greatest educator there could ever be. I will not serve a false god."

Murtagh looked grim as he answered. "Shame, Rider. We could have been so much, you and me. Now all I have left is force!" He swung Za'roc at Eragon so fast, Eragon only just had time to dodge. He continued to move, moving away from his old blade to save his neck. Murtagh was relentless, weaving his body to the rhythm of his swordsmanship.

_Saphira! I need you!_

_Eragon, you need to talk to him or give up! You cannot kill him!_

"Murtagh! Stop!"

The elder man paused, his sword held in mid-air.

"What exactly do you wish of us? Why did you _really _run from us? Not because of your master, is it? You ran because I desire you!" Eragon said.

Murtagh looked away. "Eragon, I cannot submit to such things. The gods see you and me as warriors, the only capable Riders in existence. I would not be right if I were to begin a relationship with you. Plus, we are brothers and friends. Do not interrupt the balance of things!"

Eragon saw that Murtagh was not about to attack, and ran at him. He pushed him to the ground, kicking Za'roc away and straddled him. Murtagh was surprised to say the least. He glanced around at Thorn and Saphira but they had tactfully disappeared. "Eragon, what-"

Eragon was breathing fast, and stared down at Murtagh's muscled and handsome face. "Now you listen to me. I won't fight you, I won't serve your god but I will act on impulse. Murtagh, I love you." he told him simply.

Murtagh's eyes couldn't get any wider. They flickered from Eragon's expectant face to Za'roc. He rolled over, making him the one atop Eragon. His brown hair dripped into Eragon's eyes, making his heart beat furiously. Murtagh smirked and pulled Eragon's head upwards for a kiss. Eragon melted into his mouth, happily kissing him back, exhilarated by the sheer taste of Murtagh. They grappled roughly with their tongues, and Eragon's hands danced down to Murtagh's belt. Murtagh abruptly pulled away.

"I can't do it, Eragon. I _won't_ do it."

Eragon felt Murtagh shift off him. He sighed in frustration.

"Why is it so important that we don't do anything? You haven't said anything about _us_ being restricted so badly!"

"I'm 18, Eragon, old enough to marry. I'm- I'm betrothed."

Eragon gasped. "No! You can't be! Is your god so horrid he'd force you into marriage?"

"His name is Morgathal, god of fire, and wants me to be content so I'll fight better for him. But he doesn't understand! I will _never_ be content enough to marry- my past ensures that. I don't even like her."

Eragon looked at him with sympathetic pity. "Then _why _did you ever offer to serve him?"

"He could break the oaths Galbatorix placed. He taught me well so that me and Thorn could be the best Riders. And he truly believes in a peaceful Alagaesia- one not ruled under tyranny. My job was to secure your safety and if I ever got the chance, destroy Galbatorix. Now I have done both of those, he wants you and me to rule Alagaesia together."

"Do you really want that?"

"No. And neither do you. But he is a god and we are simply Riders. We can't resist him."

_Saphira! Where are you? We may have to flee!_

_Coming._

"Then we leave. Forget everything here and leave this land forever."

Murtagh blinked. "Really? You would just drop everything, for me?"

"We are brothers, after all. Let's do it. We shall leave Alagaesia for Vroengard!"

Hmmm… that's not going to fare well with the god. Chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Full Throttle

WARNING! This fan fiction contains incest and sexual scenes- not for the faint-hearted! Slash- Galbatorix/ Eragon, and definite Eragon/Murtagh. Don't like it? Tough, don't read it! It is set directly after the battle of the burning plains in _Eldest_. Compliments and characters to Christopher Paolini- consider Eragon/Murtagh! Thanks for reading- what the hell, read on and see what you think!

Murtagh paced anxiously. His brown hair clouded his eyes but he didn't mind, deep in thought, he was ignorant to the world. Eragon watched from Saphira's side, patiently waiting for Murtagh's answer. Murtagh glanced over and stopped his pacing.

"What about leaving Arya, Roran, Nasuada and everyone else? You are tied to them like I am with Morgathal."

"But you are my brother, Murtagh."

Murtagh grinned and flopped down onto the grass. "Ah, there was a time where you denied everything. Now you accept it without question."

Eragon bit his lip. "Murtagh?"

"Yes?"

"Morzan wasn't my father. Brom was. We are only half-brothers."

Murtagh's troubled expression returned. "No! Galbatorix told me- That liar! And Brom? But he's dead, you buried him, I was there."

Eragon averted his face. Murtagh could hear him making sniffling noises, and went to comfort him. Eragon's face was wet with tears, the first for a long time. Sighing, Murtagh murmured to him.

"Eragon, I'm sorry. You never knew. And he never told you. But at least you have the legendary Brom as a father! All I've ever had was Morzan. A son doesn't choose his father."

Eragon took a final shaky breath and turned to Murtagh. "Look-"

Murtagh shook his head. "I don't want to talk about him."

They sat in silence for a while.

Saphira adjusted her head to stare at Murtagh and inspected him carefully.

_Tell him that he is suitable as your mate._

"What does she want?"

Eragon blushed and repeated her statement. Murtagh raised his eyebrows and shifted away. Eragon awkwardly patted him on the back, but Murtagh pushed the hand away.

"We are not doing that."

"WHAT? You think it's so wrong for us to love? Murtagh, I've confessed to you! I know it's strange, but you have to go by what you feel! I wouldn't have Saphira otherwise! WHY IS IT SO BAD?!" Eragon roared at Murtagh.

He didn't flinch. He stared directly at Eragon. "Because to survive you must be willing to protect yourself and those you love, no matter what the cost. And I am not strong enough to protect you, Eragon! Neither am I willing to sacrifice myself!"

Eragon's eyes glowed with radiant hope. "Are you saying you love me, Murtagh?"

Murtagh grunted, his eyes dead set on the ground.

Eragon grabbed him and kissed him, his heart suddenly happy and joyful.

Murtagh froze. "Aren't you listening? Why do you think I've got stronger? I can't do it! I cannot be strong enough for us both."

_And in that, he is wrong._ Saphira commented, relaying through Eragon.

Murtagh looked confused.

_You are strong enough to admit your failure, which makes you strong in itself. You don't only have Riders in your new affair, but you have both us dragons as well! Thorn and I support you._

"Murtagh, Saphira's right. We can do it. All it takes is your consent."

Hesitant for only a moment, Murtagh smiled and lunged forward to kiss Eragon. Eragon's heart pounded, realising that now he and Murtagh were a couple. He smiled, and Murtagh's twitched on his own in reply. He opened his eyes and saw Murtagh's twinkling green ones.

_Oh, he is so gorgeous! _Eragon thought, divulging his tongue in his brother's mouth. Murtagh moaned, making Eragon clutch him closer. Their chests thrust together, making them gasp. Eragon took a deep breath and trickled his thin fingers down to Murtagh's leather tunic. This time Murtagh didn't resist, instead hauling it off without another thought.

Eragon stared. Murtagh's torso was perfect, healthy and fit from battle and being a Rider. His abs and muscles were strong and tough, and the only flaw was the inhuman scar curving down his back. Murtagh flexed his muscles and made to rip off Eragon's own tunic. He tore it off, and instead of studying Eragon's physique, which was similar to his own, without the scar, he felt it with coarse, thick fingers. Eragon shivered at the touch in ecstasy.

They returned to kissing, kissing every bit of flesh in sight lovingly. Murtagh's eyes glittered and he tugged Eragon down, astride him in seconds. He quickly dragged off his younger brother's trousers, kissing him on the lips as he did so. Eragon hugged his body into Murtagh's, self-conscious of his nakedness.

_Oh, he's going to go further with me! _Eragon thought excitedly. Saphira's thoughts broke into his own.

_Thorn, you- Eragon! Do you mind!_ she said angrily, and Eragon got a quick glance of her before she blocked him. Saphira and Thorn were doing the exact same thing as he and Murtagh. Eragon winced awkwardly and pushed the thought away to watch Murtagh deposit his own trousers. Now they were both completely bare, but hungrily so. Eragon flung himself at Murtagh as he did the same. They landed together in a heap, touching, kissing, licking.

Murtagh was dominant, guiding and controlling their actions in a forceful yet desirable way. They both groaned as their privates collided. Eragon slid his sweaty hands all over Murtagh's back, clutching him to him with thrusting movements. His fingers traced the outline of Murtagh's scar, and Murtagh let out a yell.

Finding Murtagh's noises pleasurable, Eragon made his movements harder and faster, 'til Murtagh pushed his manhood all the way into Eragon's ass, bruising him and making him scream into the night. Murtagh released him and rolled over panting next to him.

Murtagh reached out for a cover, not that he needed one for warmth, and covered himself with Eragon's tunic. And with that, he fell asleep, not hearing Eragon whisper "I love you so much, Murtagh."

Phew! Longest chapter ever! And tiring, not just for them ;) This was a hard one, as I like to do these chapters with beauty not using vulgar terms- hey, I was raised with manners! Chapter 9 coming up!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Passion

WARNING! This fan fiction contains incest and sexual scenes- not for the faint-hearted! Slash- Galbatorix/ Eragon, and definite Eragon/Murtagh. Don't like it? Tough, don't read it! It is set directly after the battle of the burning plains in _Eldest_. Compliments and characters to Christopher Paolini- consider Eragon/Murtagh! Thanks for reading- what the hell, read on and see what you think!

Eragon rolled over, groaning as searing pain flared from the bottom half of his body from the night before. He opened his eyes, surprised to see that it was still dark. A large shape shifted in front of him and sunlight momentarily blinded him. Saphira stood there, looking at him with a mixture of amusement and shock. He sat up, and saw he was naked. White substance was smeared everywhere, all over his body and the surrounding campsite. He blushed, realising just how passionate he had been, and covering up with a blanket.

_What? _He asked Saphira, as she sniffed around her with disgust. She reared her head, and Eragon saw that her stomach was swollen and sore. She blinked, and Eragon's mouth fell open.

_Oh, Saphira! You and Thorn- Saphira!_

_What, young one? I'd might as well. There isn't anyone else for me. _

_But, Saphira, your stomach! Why is it so swollen? Did he harm you?_

She snorted. _Eragon. I'm having his eggs._

Eragon stared at her sapphire eyes. He was speechless.

_Congratulations would be nice. _She retorted, whipping her tail around indignantly.

_Congratulations, Saphira! I'm so happy for you! You are happy, right? He didn't force you or desert you, did he? Are you sure you're ready for this?_

_Yes, I'm ready. More than I've ever been. _She eyed Murtagh's bare body. _Maybe you'd better wake him. He needs to know. _Leaving him to do so, she leapt into the sky, her new bulk forcing her to fly lower than usual. Eragon watched her, anxious for his nesting dragon and pleasantly surprised about this new revelation.

Murtagh lay a metre from where Eragon had, his hair a dark, damp mass over his sleeping face. His eyes were closed and his mouth fixed into a light smile. He lay on his front, the muscular ridges of his bare back and the soft flesh of his lower buttocks entrancing Eragon's wandering eyes. He crept over, tracing the outline of Murtagh's face, brushing back the hair and stroking it happily. He sat there staring with glazed eyes.

"I am awake, you know."

Eragon jumped back, startled. Murtagh opened his mischievous green eyes, winked at Eragon and yawned widely. He stretched his arms, and folded them under his head, glancing over at Eragon. His eyes flickered over the mess of the campsite and smiled.

"Good morning, Murtagh."

"Morning, Eragon." he waited for a moment then climbed to his feet, letting his covers fall, revealing his body fully, the daylight leaping over him, his body a beautiful honey colour. He dressed, pulling on leather gloves, whilst Eragon covered up. Murtagh fetched firewood, chopping with a content look, his thoughts chasing one another through his mind. Was he doing the right thing? Was this what he wanted? His old teacher, Tornac, broke through, comforting him.

"_Murtagh, if you are to live, you must abandon your desires, for life. If you get attached, it will be your downfall. No doubt you will love one day. Just make sure that they are what you want most in the world and that you have the strength to support them."_

He mused on that, not realising that the firewood was being mutilated.

Eragon tapped him on the shoulder. Murtagh whirled around, axe raised in alarm.

"Whoa! Murtagh!"

"Sorry."

He sat down next to him. "Murtagh, what is wrong? Do you regret it?"

"Eragon, I meant what I did. I meant it so much, I have bruises on my bruises."

Eragon laughed. "Are we officially, you know, together, now?"

Murtagh studied Eragon's face carefully, looking for the deceit he'd become so used to, for the lies he knew ever so well. None came from Eragon. He was simply looking back with the loyalty and devotion Murtagh craved all his life. In that moment, Murtagh ignored his life-long instincts and grasped Eragon's head in his palms.

"Now and forever." he promised and embraced him powerfully, his head buried into Eragon's shoulder. Eragon closed his eyes, wanting the moment to last forever. Murtagh sighed happily.

"You know, Murtagh, it's probably just as well. Saphira can be with Thorn now, and the eggs will grow up with both a mother and father to care for them-"

"What?"

They broke away. Eragon played with his blonde hair awkwardly. "Well, Saphira and Thorn sort-of, you know, when we did last night… and Saphira's pregnant."

A long silence followed. Murtagh shouted for Thorn with his mind.

_You called, Murtagh?_

_Did you really make Saphira your mate? Is she to bear your children?_

_Yes. You found your mate, and I have found mine._

_But-but-_

_Wait. Do you not love Eragon? He has been the one you sought since you first met him._

_Thorn, I share my interests and desires with you as always. You have always known that I love him, haven't you?_

_Why oppose my relationship with Saphira then? I can guess. You are anxious that I will hurt Saphira, and therefore your love. And you fear commitment, as you have never known it willingly._

Murtagh gave up. _Thorn, you have no idea. Yes, that's true, but I ask you this for the relationship with you and with Eragon: do you love Saphira or not?_

_Yes._

_Good. _

"Well?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh smiled. "It's fine. I was afraid that Thorn had not meant what he did."

"Did he?"

"Yes." The two brothers shared a moment, then Murtagh suddenly unsheathed his hand-and-a-half sword, that hung from his left hip, opposite to Za'roc's empty scabbard on his right.

"What's wrong?"

Murtagh put a slim finger to his lips. Eragon retrieved Za'roc and called Saphira silently, sure that Murtagh had done the same. A bush shook on the edge of the clearing. Eragon turned to Murtagh but he had vanished. A blood-curdling scream echoed in the forest. A herd of deer charged out, terrified and followed by a rushing load of forest creatures; birds, rabbits and squirrels, all blind to Eragon as they flew past, clipping his cheek.

A truly terrifying giant of a beast stalked out of the trees with the swiftness of a snake and the speed of a cheetah. It was strange, alien, unlike anything he'd ever seen in the Spine, or within Galbatorix's domain. It had the air of a born hunter, a ruthless killer, more than a match for a Rider and his dragon. Saphira circled overhead, and suddenly Eragon was afraid for her. She was pregnant, delicate and in no position to duel such a horrific, towering creature. He warned her away, desperate to protect her. Where was Murtagh and Thorn?

Saphira dived, headfirst, for the animal. Flames ripped across the thing's monstrous head and back, but it seemed untouched. Eragon screamed as it reached up for her with its fanged jaws open wide. It was happening too fast. Saphira's extensive fear and pain engulfed him, making both Rider and dragon shriek, the world crashing before his eyes.

He saw his failure to rid Galbatorix, his failure to protect Saphira and the end of everything. It was too much. Darkness took him and he willed to leave everything behind, just to escape losing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Aftermath

WARNING! This fan fiction contains incest and sexual scenes- not for the faint-hearted! Slash- Galbatorix/ Eragon, and definite Eragon/Murtagh. Don't like it? Tough, don't read it! It is set directly after the battle of the burning plains in _Eldest_. Compliments and characters to Christopher Paolini- consider Eragon/Murtagh! Thanks for reading- what the hell, read on and see what you think! NOTE- this will be the last chapter, but feel free to continue it if you please! Don't forget to send me the link!!

"Eragon. Eragon, please wake up. Eragon."

He heard Murtagh's voice pleading for him to return to the conscious world. He wanted nothing other than to drift off from it all. He opened his eyes reluctantly.

Murtagh stood over him, holding his hand with such ferocity, Eragon pulled away. Murtagh saw the movement, his eyes alight as he saw Eragon awake. He grabbed his brother and kissed him powerfully, then whispering in his ear. "I missed you."

"Murtagh!" Eragon gasped, shocked by the sudden passion. Saphira's long neck twisted over his shoulder, nudging Eragon warmly.

_Welcome back._

_Saphira, are you alright? _

_Yes, Eragon. We both owe Thorn and Murtagh our lives. They saved us._

Her sapphire eyes looked toward Murtagh, and she withdrew.

Eragon sat up, puzzled. Murtagh flashed his eyes toward him.

"She's laid her eggs, by the way. You've been out for a long time." he pulled Eragon to his feet. "Arya is waiting outside for you."

A bolt of fear jolted Eragon. He had not seen Arya since after the battle of the burning plains. Then, she realised there was not enough time to be foolish and ignore those you love, becoming the main attraction in Eragon's life. But how would she take the news that he and Murtagh, his enemy and brother, were now lovers?

Murtagh grasped his hand, and together they stepped out of the medical tent he'd lain in. Arya was as beautiful as ever, in short leather attire, her hair free and loose over her bare shoulders. The only difference was that a silver diadem, inlaid with a red gemstone, sparkled on her brow. She moved to Eragon swiftly, not noticing Murtagh next to him.

"Eragon. You have been gone so long. I am now princess of Ellesmera. And you are a king-slayer." she smiled, leaning into him for a kiss. He backed up, startling her. Shades of red spread across her cheeks.

"Eragon?"

"Arya, I'm very sorry, but-" Eragon pulled Murtagh to her, showing her their entwined hands. Murtagh observed her carefully, watching mixed emotions cross her face. She settled on disbelief.

"What do you mean, Eragon? He was in league with Galbatorix, and he's your brother. I don't understand."

"Arya. I love him."

Arya went to speak, then stopped. She was speechless. She draw herself up to her full height, then departed, her face blank.

Murtagh saw the crowd of elves, dwarves and humans watching. He strode to them. "Yes! Me and Eragon are lovers! What you think is your own opinion, but either accept it or move on!" he yelled, his jaw clenched, his eyes passionate with fury. He glowered at their shocked faces, then grabbed Eragon and kissed him.

Eragon allowed it, weak and stunned slightly. He tugged away, seeing Roran marching over, hammer in hand. "Roran! Stop!" he shouted, standing in front of Murtagh. Roran laughed.

"Peace, Eragon. I won't kill you now. I need you to find Katrina with me. Or did you forget your promise?"

Eragon gazed at Murtagh lovingly. The elder was all he had eyes for at the moment. But he could not break his word. He held his eyes shut tight, forcing back the tears that welled up as he thought of leaving him behind. He opened his eyes.

"No, Roran. I'll come."

Murtagh paused. He looked at both Eragon and Roran momentarily, lingering on the former, then slowly walked away.

Eragon paced his makeshift tent.

_Where is he? He should have been back hours ago. Oh, Saphira, he's left me!_

_No. He is right outside. And I know why he was missing._

_What? Why?_

_Come, little one. He is waiting._

Eragon raced outside, eager to see Murtagh, wanting to say goodbye before he left with Roran. There he was, dark hair falling over his face in thin strands, jaw line defined and proud, his eyes shining magically in the moonlight. He hugged and kissed Eragon affectionately, then backed away.

"Murtagh?"

Murtagh got down on one knee. Eragon's heart raced at a phenomenal rate. Murtagh looked up, and grasped Eragon's hands close to his heart. Eragon couldn't breathe. Murtagh's fingers were trembling in his own.

"Eragon? I k-know this is sudden, and probably crazy, but I feel so strongly towards you… Well, Eragon, I love you. And… Will you marry me?" he asked shakily, a little shining ring in the palm of his hand. Eragon fell to the floor, weakly, so he was level with Murtagh. He passionately kissed him, conveying all his affection with a single gesture. Murtagh broke away breathless. Eragon offered out his hand, and Murtagh slid the ring onto his finger.

_Oh, little one. I'm so proud of you. Congratulations, Eragon._

And there you have it. The grand finale, or the aftermath. Congrats, Eragon and Murtagh! And Saphira and Thorn! And all before BRISINGR comes out! Thank you! J


End file.
